


The Guy with a Big Heart

by Ereriforlife82



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Titans, Badass Eren Yeager, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Wears a Dress, Eren has a marking that gives him the ability to give birth, Eren hates Levi at first, Eren's Kingdom is Outside of the Walls, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fairy Eren Yeager, Hange fangirls over Eren, He is stronger than Levi, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Feelings, M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Older Eren Yeager, Sassy, Shiganshina District, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), princess eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereriforlife82/pseuds/Ereriforlife82
Summary: Every year,  Princess Eren Yeager of the fairies comes to help out. Children are usually starving and don't have any food to eat. This time, the military are coming back from an expedition. Usually, they don't ask anything of Eren because they are grateful enough that he supplies the District with food, but they need his help for a bigger task.Eren Yeager spent most of his life frozen so when he spent his childhood with Mikasa and Armin, he was actually 85 years old in a child body.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I will be finishing Cute but Deadly but I decided to wrire another fic, because God knows once I have an idea, i have to write a story.

Mikasa and Armin have a conversation as the military rides back into town.

"I can't wait for Eren's arrival." the blonde says with a smile.

"It's been forever since we seen him." the raven nods.

Armin giggles, "15 years hasn't been that long, in fact these years have passed by rather quickly."

"Wait a minute!" a loud cheery voice makes Mikasa and Armin turn their heads in a rapid speed.

"Yea, what's up Section Commander?"

"You guys are talking about Princess Eren?"

"Uh huh." Armin nods like Princess Eren isn't anything big.

"So, you are telling me that he was your childhood friend and you guys knew him personally?" Hange questions.

"Yep." Mikasa confirms.

"OH MY GOD! YOU LUCKY KIDS! I WANNA MEET HIM SO BAD!" Hange squeals with hearts in her eyes.

"Well, speak of the angel." Mikasa points over to a fairy walking into the main entrance of Shiganshina district.

It's Eren. He has on a strapless green gown made out of leaves. The dress has slits on the sides exposing two long, shiny, toned legs. Levi is convinced he is the most beautiful creature he saw.

Eren has brown messy hair, emerald green eyes, a cute round nose, rosy pink lips, and sun kissed skin. His wings were emerald green just like his eyes. 

He has a basket full of potatoes in his hand, while he had an army of animals carrying baskets full of bread, fruits, and vegetables. Mikasa and Armin were the first ones to jump off their horse when they saw Eren. Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, and especially Hange followed after them. Erwin lets out a laugh while Levi rolls his eyes. The brat is beautiful, but what is so special about him.

When Eren dropped the basket of potatoes, a horse came to his aid and the basket dropped on it's back. Eren gave the horse a thumbs up before running over to his friends.

"Mikasa!" he jumped into her arms, arms around her neck, squeezing tightly.

When he saw Armin, he jumped out of her arms, and let the blonde jump into his. He spun him around as they hugged. Laughs escaped the both of them.

"I missed the both of you so much. It felt like forever for just 15 years." Eren says.

"You sound just like Mikasa." Armin says with grin on his face.

"Oh shut up." Mikasa says but with a smile on her usually emotionless face.

Eren's head whipped around to see 5 soldiers in front of him. They all stared at the princess with awe and admiration. Eren let out a giggle.

"These your friends?" Eren questions, looking at Mikasa and Armin.

"Yea. The horse looking guy is Jean. The short bald midget is Connie. The potatoe crazed girl with red hair is Sasha, and the mad looking scientist woman is Hange." Mikasa explains.

Eren looks at her with shock and Armin punches her in the arm. "That is so rude, Mikasa."

"But, pretty accurate." the raven says with a pleased grin.

Jean scowls, Connie glares at her, Sasha nods like she is admitting it is true, and Hange does the same.

"Well, it is nice to meet the soldiers that keep our citizens safe. I have always been a fan." Eren giggles. The sound is like music.

No matter what gender, the fairy is able to make the person blush. Jean stutters, "Thank you, Princess."

"Just call me Eren." 

"Eren, it is then."

Eren turns around to the animals. The animals have been patiently waiting for their princess. "Sorry guys, got caught up in conversation. Can you guys go help the vendors stock up on supply? Then, help me stock up the kitchen."

"Oh my god! You are gonna be in the kitchen?" Sasha asked.

"Of course. Our soldiers deserve appreciation for keeping our walls safe and taking care of the titans." the brunette says.

"I am starting to love this guy already." Hange says with a big grin on her face.

Eren sees two men walking up to the group. One of the men is a little bit too tall. He had large eyebrows, the most dreamy blue eyes, a narrow nose, a pair of pink lips, and a beard that made him all the more hotter. The one next to him is just as handsome, but the aura that radiates off of him, tells Eren that he would be one of those rude assholes. He has black raven hair that is styled with bangs falling in front of his face, but in the back he has an undercut. His eyes were steely gray, and he has some long eyelashes. He had the same nose shape as Eren, and his lips were a pale type of pink. His skin wasn't as colorful as Eren's.

"These two are?" Eren questions.

"The tall one is Commander Erwin and the midget next to him is Captain Levi." Mikasa says.

Eren's eyes widen and snorts, trying to hold in laughter. When did Mikasa become so blunt? Armin facepalms, "Mika, you are the worst person to do introductions with."

Levi glares at Mikasa. Mikasa looks back at him with a challenging glare and a smirk on her lips. Eren was about to open his mouth, but Commander Erwin got his attention. He held out his hand. Eren is trapped in a daze when he looks between the hand and the Commander's hypnotizing eyes.

He held Erwin's hand, admiring the size difference between their hands. Levi crossed his arms, raised his eyebrows, and full on sized Erwin. He never met someone so interested in Erwin like Eren. Eren should be looking at the captain like that, not eyebrows.

"It is nice to meet you, Princess." Erwin says, kissing the brunette's hand.

Eren blushed, using his other hand to cover his open mouth. Everyone snickered a bit when they looked back and forth between Levi and Erwin. Especially Mikasa. She is enjoying how outraged the midget looks.

"I-It is nice to meet you too." the brunette cutely stammers, "And just call me, Eren, or princess. Both names sound good coming from you."

Eren covers his mouth with his hand again, blushing crimson red at the fact he just said that. Erwin lets out a laugh. "You are too adorable."

Erwin winks at Levi and the glare from the raven intensifies.

Hange cackles. "You guys should probably stop before you guys end up causing a sexual scene in front of kids, and before someone has a temper tantrum."

All eyes except for Eren's fall on Levi. "Oi, don't look at me like that."

Eren's ears twitched. Levi's voice sounded too sexy. Both Erwin and Levi had some voices that could make both genders quiver in the sheets.

"It is obvious that you have some feelings for Princess over here." Jean says.

"Kirschtein, I don't date kids." Levi says, in denial about his feelings.

Eren lets out a laugh. All eyes except for Mikasa and Armin were on him. Mikasa and Armin were laughing along with him.

"What's so funny?" Levi asked.

"You really shouldn't make assumptions, Captain." Armin responds, wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

Mikasa nods in agreement. Eren finally stops laughing. The brunette puts his hand on his hip as if he is posing. He has a smirk on his face as he looks directly at Levi.

"I am 100 years old, Captain."

Mikasa and Armin fell on the floor, laughing hard at everybody's reactions. Jean and Connie gave the princess an incredulous look. Sasha shrugged her arms, knowing it is possible. If Levi is in his 30's and he looks 20, then it is possible that Eren could be 100 and look as young as 15. Hange flat out fainted, and Connie rushed over to catch her.

Then, there is Erwin and Levi calling bullshit. "There is no way in hell that someone like you could be 100." Levi says.

"Why would I lie about being so old, _boy?"_  Eren crosses his arms, and rolls his eyes.

Everyone recovered from shock only to be put into more shock. No one has ever heard the Captain being told off like this. Mikasa had a satisfied grin in the background.

"Wanna say that again, oldie?" Levi's voice getting more threatening.

However, Eren doesn't shiver or show any signs of fear. He steps foward. "I don't mind being called old, because for my age I look damn good. For you, you may wanna stop frowning before you look like a grandpa at 35, kid."

Levi was about to swing at Eren, but Erwin and Hange hold him back. "Now, Now, let us not fight." Armin says with a nervous laugh.

The blonde turns to look at his friend, but Eren already moved on. He smiled as a crowd of children came running up to him. The brunette loved kids. They were adorable, small, and playful just like him.

"Princess Eren, you came back!" One kid yelled as he ran towards Eren with arms open.

Eren crouches down with open arms. He lets out a laugh as the boy crashes in his arms. He ruffles the boy's long golden locks.

"You are so adorable. I wish I was so young and free." Eren coos, planting a kiss on the boy's cheek.

"Wha do you mean? You look very young compared to that guy over there," the boy says pointing to Captain Levi, "And aren't you free?"

Everyone do their best to hold in their laughter, but you can still hear faint snorts. Levi glares at the boy. "Stupid fucker." 

"Leeevi, don't hate on kids." Hange cackles, pinching the midget's cheeks.

Eren laughs. He ruffles the boy's hair one more time. "Let's just say that I am not as young as people think I am, and adulthood is not really easy. We may be free in a sense, but we are bound to responsibility."

Eren holds the boy in his arms as he stands up. "So, who wants flowers?"

Every kid in front of Eren raised their hands. The brunette giggles. He snapped his fingers and flowers appeared in every kid's hand. 

Eren brought out the most special flower for the kid in his arms. "And for you, Sunshine."

He snaps his fingers and a sunflower appears in his tiny hands. A big toothy grin appeared on Sunshine's face. "Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome." Eren kisses the boy's cheek again.

Levi growled. He never wanted to be a kid so badly. Everyone looks at Levi as if they know that Riren was gonna be a thing.

"I ship it." Hange says.

"I ship it as well." Mikasa agrees.

"Me too." Armin giggles.

"Sunshine and Eren or Eren and I?" Levi questioned to make sure, knowing that one of his teammates would play with his emotions.

"Sunshine-Obviously, you and Eren, dumbass." Mikasa says.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Friendly "Interraction"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After cooking in the kitchen, Eren gets ready to leave but gets caught up in conversation with Mikasa and Armin. 
> 
> Levi is lost in thought until he bumps into none other than the Princess.

Princess Eren is a little bit too generous. He carried so much potatoes that could keep the soldiers packed for the next 5 years. Mikasa and Armin were busy taking boxes from Eren's animal helpers, until Captain Levi came in.

Levi saw Eren kneeling down, placing a box on the ground. His eyes started to darken with lust and desire when he saw smooth tan thighs. Mikasa and Armin chuckled. The Captain is so obvious.

"Arlert, Ackerman, go retract the sheets. I think Eren is good by himself." Levi ordered.

Armin gave Levi a knowingly look. "Is he really gonna be by himself though?"

Levi glared at the blond. "Shut the fuck up, Arlert. Go get the sheets."

"Alright, Captain. No need to be hostile." he giggles.

When the two brats leave the room, Levi leans against the counter checking out Eren. Jean comes into the room, looks between Captain and the Princess, then sighs.

He takes another box from the birds, and places it on top of another box. Eren looks behind him. He narrows his eyes.

"Hey Captain, can you be useful and pick up some boxes? Jeanie poo and Connie looks like they are suffering, and Sasha is probably stealing potatoes as we speak." 

Levi looks around to find the kitchen to find the red haired girl sneaking into some boxes. Sasha meets his gaze and she drops the potato. Eren follows Levi's gaze and he shakes his head at the sight of Sasha near the potato box.

"Sasha, leaves the potatoes alone. I swear the potatoes will be gone before the year is over." 

"Sorry, Eren." Sasha pouts, looking to the side.

Eren sighs, feeling guilty now. He snaps his finger, and a potato appears in her hands. She squeals. "Thank you so much, Eren!"

The brunette giggles. "No problem."

Levi walks over to a bird, and takes the box of potatoes off of it's back. Eren claps his hands. "So, you actually are a helpful person after all?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Levi's eyes narrow at Eren.

"Whichever way you wanna take it." Eren grins.

* * *

After Eren stocked the kitchen full of potatoes, he came across Mikasa and Armin carrying folded sheets in their arms. He decided he would talk to his friends one more time, before he returned to his duty.

"Well, I did my part. That was a lot of potatoes i brought here. If Sasha finishes them all, that is on you guys." Eren laughs.

Mikasa sighs. "We are gonna have to keep the kitchen on lockdown."

"I guess so." Armin laughs.

Armin, Mikasa, and Eren all turned around when they heard footsteps. There was Hange and Levi. It looked like she was rambling about something, and he wasn't paying her no mind.

All Levi could think about was Eren. He didn't know why he is so attracted to him. Eren is an ass, but he is also beautiful, nice  _(not towards Levi),_ and did he mention beautiful. 

He is so generous and thoughtful of people, and he couldn't help but admire those traits about Eren.

_Crash_

Levi is out of his trance, when he puts his hands down on the ground, stopping himself from hurting his face. He looks downwards to see Eren looking up at him with emotionless eyes. The princess layed underneath him with crossed arms.

At first, Levi felt a little embarrassed. Then, he felt smugish about having Eren laying underneath him. Eren's eyes narrow a bit and he raises a brow.

"So, are you gonna move or not?" The Princess asks in an annoyed tone.

"Should I? I like having you underneath me." Levi smirks.

"Ha ha." Eren fake laughs, "You must love being able to look down on me because you can't do so when standing up."

"You are such an ass." Levi rolls his eyes.

"Yea, I know, because I have a nice one." Eren retorts.

Hange, Mikasa, and Armin try to hold in laughter. Mikasa and Armin especially don't want to drop newly cleaned sheets, then suffer a lecture from the clean freak.

"Captain Midget. I am telling you to get off of me right now." Eren warns.

"Or what, oldie?" Levi raises his eyebrows and smirks, presuming to challenge Eren

"I was planning on being physical, but I have something worse in mind." Eren grins.

He whistles, and a bird travels to Eren. Eren whispers to it in some unknown language and Levi scrunches his face up. The bird hovers over the captain's back and proceeds to shit on him.

Eren teleports just in time to catch the sheets Mikasa and Armin dropped. He grins as he sees Mikasa and Armin rolling on the floor, laughing. Hange covers her mouth, trying to mute her laughter.

"Eren-ah-did you really have to resort to such measures....Hahaha!" Armin couldn't get a sentence out.

"Yes, I really had to." Eren's grin widens.

"You are so mean to lover-I mean Levi." Hange said so fast while laughing that Eren didn't catch it.

Mikasa and Armin heard it which made them laugh harder.

Levi got up, slowly. He took off his jacket. "You fucking dickhead! I will kill you!"

Eren blows a kiss to Levi. "You can't even damage me."

"Wanna test that theory?"

"Nah, I rather not see you on the floor, bruised."

Levi growls and Eren giggles. "Love you too."

Hange squeals. "Oh my god, unofficial confessions!"

Eren gave her a confusing look, "What do you mean?"

Armin covers her mouth before she can say anything else. "Nothing." 

"Well, I guess I must be on my way then. It was nice meeting you two. I will miss you Mikasa and Armin." He says.

He snaps his fingers, and flowers appear in everyone's hands. He winks. "Bye guys."

He lets the bird land on his fingers. He teleports out and the army of animals do so well. Levi mumbles underneath his breath.

"That damn fucker." 

Hange giggles. "Quite the lover you have there." 

"I am reconsidering lovers now."

Mikasa laughs before replying, "Ah, come on now. Eren has to be your wife."

 


	3. Karma

_"I would love to join you guys, I'd really love to, but I have a kingdom of people to protect. I have my own responsibilities."_

_Levi grabs Eren's wrist just before he turns away. Eren looks down at the shorter male's hand before meeting his eyes with a glare._

_"I can't take no for an answer, Eren. We are losing recruits everyday in battle, and there is always some new shit jumping at us. New titan shifters that betray us for their own good. We fucking need help, and you are the best option."_

_Eren's eyes narrow. "That's nice and all, but like I said, boy, I have my own issues that I have to deal with. I live outside of these walls, and I have a bigger risk of getting attacked then you and your people."_

_"I am not asking you, old man. I am telling you, eventually you are gonna have to come to our side, willingly or not." Levi growls_

_"You know what, you shitty bitch of a captain? I know you are tough stuff and all, but you. don't. fucking. own. me. Maybe if you were such a great captain, you would've guided your squad better and they would still be alive to help you." Eren glares, shaking his arm loose._

_Levi's eyes narrowed. "You are such a fucking shithead. I will kill you."_

_Eren laughed. "You would be lucky enough to tickle me."_

_"Ok. I will be the one laughing when you come willingly to the Survey Corps. You are gonna regret what you said to me." Levi smirks before walking away._

_"Yea, sure." Eren rolls his eyes._

* * *

 

Eren's eyes widened with shock when he saw Titans breaking through the barriers of his kingdom.  _No, no, no!_ It was just like years ago, when he watched his mom die. He is frozen in fear and shock. He watches as a titan eats the mother. He listened to the screams of her kid.  _Shit, no, no! Why is this happening?!_

 _Mom would be so disappointed. I couldn't save her and now I can't save that kid's mom._ The difference is, Eren was weak then. He always needed Mikasa to help and save him in a fight. Now, times were different. He would be damned if he watched thousands die, and he didn't do a damn thing. If he dies, he will die knowing that he saved a mother, a father, and their kids.

Eren whistled and an army of hawks came to his aid. "Okay guys, I need you guys to get as much civilians as you can. You need to carry them inside the walls."

The hawks nods. Eren turn back to the titans. His eyes change to a golden color. Eren clasps his hands together and a bunch of vines wrap around the titan's bodies to trap them in place. He would buy the hawks enough time for them to escape.

"Here's your chance, go!" Eren yells.

Tears escaped his eyes as he watched the hawks take off. He remembered his mom telling him to go and save himself, but also telling him not to leave her. He felt the same in this situation.

Eren flew behind the titans. He summoned 10 rocks. He threw a rock towards the napes of each titan. Blood splattered on his clothes, his hair, and his face.

"Ew. This was such a cute outfit." Eren whines.

His blue strapless gown, with gold beads at the bottom of gown, and slit on the right side is drenched in blood.

"I need to go before more titans come inside." He said before he took off into the sky.

Eren sighs. "Looks like Levi was right. This is my karma."

Gold specs of fairy dust radiated off of Eren's emerald wings. His eyes changed back to emerald as well. 

* * *

Mikasa and Armin's eyes lit up when they saw gold specs of fairy dust in the air. That had to be Eren. It's months later since Eren last came back to Shiganshina District.

"Eren! Over here!" Armin jumped up and called out.

"Oh my god! That adorable fairy is back!" Hange squealed.

Eren noticed the familiar voice. He looked down and there is Mikasa, Armin, Hange, and......Levi in the district. He flew down.

"Hey guys." Eren smiled.

"I didn't expect you to be back this soon, but I am not complaining." Mikasa smiles as well.

"Yea, Eren, how come you are back so early?" Levi smirks, crossing his arms.

Eren ignores him. "I don't feel like going on a rampage, so I will just do this."

Eren snaps his fingers, and Mikasa, Armin, Hange, and him appear in the stalls where the horses stay, leaving Levi by himself. "What the fuck?" He says.

"Oh, so cool! He teleported us!" Hange cheers.

"Did something happen between you and Levi?" Armim questions Eren.

"You can always sense when something is wrong, huh?" Eren laughs.

"I just know." Armin shrugs.

"Well, let's just say Levi is a dickbag and maybe an ironic fortune teller." Eren sighs.

"I know the dickbag part, but fortune teller?" Mikasa questions.

Eren snaps his fingers and four floating leaves appear. "This is gonna be a long story so get comfy."

* * *

 

"Levi was asking me to help you guys in the fight against the titans. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to help but I can't do two things at once. I can't fight titans and there is no one to watch over my kingdom."

Mikasa, Armin, and Hange nods. They understood where Eren is coming from. 

"Then, that asshole midget started getting aggressive with me. I may be nice, but I don't take kindly to people testing my patience." Eren crossing his arms.

"He was like and I quote, "I am not asking you, I am telling you." Like, nice way to ask for help, jackass."

Everyone laughs. 

"I kinda said some rude things to Levi because at the moment he was being an inconsiderate asshole, but then I guess the joke was on me." Eren laughs sadly.

Armin pats his back. "Care to tell us what happened?"

"The titans kinda broke in." The brunette rubbed the back of his neck.

Hange stared in shock. "It is a miracle you made it out."

"Hey, Eren may look like a precious being that needs protecting but in reality he is so strong." Mikasa laughs nudging Eren in the shoulder with her elbow.

Eren blushes at the word, "precious".

"Seriously though, it was like a nightmare being replayed in front of my eyes. I saw a kid lose his mother right in front of my eyes." 

Tears formed at his eyes. "It reminded me of my mom."

Mikasa, Armin, and Hange felt their hearts breaking apart. 

"A kid should never have to go through losing their parents. I remembered how weak I felt because I couldn't protect her. I mean, Mikasa always had to save me from a situation." Eren laughs sadly.

Armin grins, slinging an arm around his neck. Mikasa holds his left hand while Hange holds the right hand.

"That wasn't your fault, Eren. You have to learn to move on from the past and learn how to move forward." Hange says.

"It's gonna be alright. One day, we can all venture beyond the walls without having to be in fear of our lives." Armin grins.

"One day." Mikasa nods in agreement before resting her head of Eren's shoulder.

Eren smiles. "You guys are the best."

It is peaceful until a famililar midget finds them.

"I've been looking for you brats everywhere." Levi growls.

Eren closes his eyes with a grin on his face, "Older than youuuu."

"Yea, whatever old man." Levi rolls his eyes.

"What do you want, grumpy pants?" Hange yawns, laying her head in Eren's lap.

Eren grins, running his hands through her messy hair. Hange winks at Levi, and in return he glares at her. "I came here to tell you guys, it's dinner time."

Hange jumps right up. "They were supposed to be baking mac and cheese tonight, gotta run!"

Mikasa, Eren, and Armin burst into laughter. Levi rolls his eyes as he watches her run inside. "Well, Arlert and Ackerman, go join her."

Mikasa and Armin give Captain a knowingly look as they retreat inside. Eren gets up, deciding he wants nothing to do with Levi. "I didn't even realize the sky turning dark. Time flies."

He stretches. He's about to walk inside to join the others, until Levi tries to grab his arm. This time, he is quick to react. He grabs both of the Captain's arms with such a hard grip, that turns it to rock.

"Man, what the fuck?!" Levi hisses.

"Levi, leave me alone." Eren says.

"And why must I do that?" Levi smirks.

"Because I am in a bad mood, I don't want nothing to do with you." Eren narrows his eyes.

The brunette lets go of the shorter's male's arms, resulting in them turning back to normal. Just when he is about to step inside, the short asshole says something to anger him.

"You know, if you willingly did what I told you, none of this would've happened." 

Eren turns back around in the speed of light. "My kingdom would've fell apart even worse if I wasn't there, you inconsiderate bitch." 

"Listen-"

"No, you listen. You must think I am your pet, but no, I am not. I have people to protect just like you. Your not gonna make me feel bad about myself, because I decided I wanted to protect my people! Maybe if you were a better captain, then your squad would still be here!" Eren yells.

Levi crosses his arms, giving the brunette the most deadly glare ever. "And maybe if you were a better princess, your kingdom would still be here."

The shorter male watched as Eren's eyes turned golden. Levi's eyes widened. The brunette walked towards him with a murderous look in his eyes.

Eren gave him a roundhouse kick, making Levi fall over in pain.

In a second, the brunette is on top of him. Levi's eyes widened as Eren's butt made contact with his crotch. If he wasn't in such pain, he would have a hard on.

Eren has the captain's hands pinned to the ground. Golden eyes in contact with steely gray eyes. "I advise you not to test my patience."

_Shit, I am not gonna ever think I am stronger than this old man ever again._

Eren's eyes turn back to emerald. "Have a nice day, Captain."

He smiles as he gets off of Levi. He twirls around before walking inside. Levi is shocked.

"Damn, he is strong." He whispers to himself before getting up.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Levi finally joins the others for dinner. Eren sat next to Mikasa with Armin on her left side. Hange being the mischevious person that she is, leaves an empty space in between her and the brunette. While, Sasha, Jean, and Connie sat next to her.

Krista had been serving plates full of baked mac and cheese, and a bowl full of mashed potatoes.

"Thank you." Eren smiles, as he grabs her hand, pushes her hair behind her ear.

Krista is frozen as she blushes. Eren snaps his fingers and a rose appears. He gently places it in her hair.

"Y-Your Welcome." She stutters adorable, carefully touching the rose.

Everyone's attention snaps towards Levi except for Eren because he is giggling at Krista's flustered state. The captain's eyes narrowed. He didn't appreciate his soon to be lover's attention on anybody but him.

Mikaaa chuckles while Armin covers his mouth to stop his incoming laughter. Hange rests her chin on his hands, sighing at the obvious jealousy radiating off of Levi. Sasha gushes. She wished that Eren and Levi would just date already.

Levi smirks as he sees an available seat next to Eren. The brunette growls as he sees the captain heading towards him. He leans on his palm, directing his attention towards Mikasa and Armin, letting Levi see the back of his head. He eats his food while trying to avoid looking at the captain.

"Aw, Eren don't be mean to your lover." Jean teases.

" _He_ is not my lover." Eren grits his teeth, glaring at Jean.

Levi grabs the back of Eren's head, turning him towards him. This has the brunette leaning on the table, as his legs move into a comfortable position. "I'm not?"

Eren's eyes narrow. He leans even closer, to the point where somebody could just smash their heads together and they would kiss. "No, you are not."

"C'mon Eren, be an obedient little princess for me." Levi bites his lips.

The princess face turns so red. Jean and Connie shake their heads in disbelief at what is happening in front of their eyes. Eren's eyes dart down to Levi's lips, then gaze back back into his eyes.  _His lips are so nice.....What the hell? What am I thinking?!_

Having nothing to say, Eren gently pulls away from Levi. The princess looks down at his food with an intense blush. "Awww, you two are so feisty." Hange gushes.

Usually, Levi would be annoyed with four eyes, but today is just too much of a good day.

* * *

 

The rest of dinner was basically everybody teasing Eren about Levi this and that. He couldn't finish his mashed potatoes in peace and Krista had made them to perfection. The most jokes were coming from Jean, Hange, and Mikasa.

_"Aww, my little brother has fell in love." Mikasa coos whilst pinching Eren's cheeks._

_"Mikasa!" Eren whined._

_"I pray for your behind, Eren. Levi is not really much of a gentle person." Hange winks._

_Eren whines even more, covering his red face. "No type of vulgar activites will be taking place with me and that midget."_

_"Looks like nobody is getting sleep because of those two." Jean sighs._

_"Oh my god! You three are just assholes! Nothing will be happening!!" Eren yells._

* * *

Eren realized that he doesn't have a room to sleep in. "Soo, who will I be rooming with?"

Before Mikasa or Armin could say anything, Eren is leaning over Levi's shoulder with his arm wrapped around his waist. The other hand is placed on Eren's behind. The brunette turns his head with a crimson red blush across his cheeks.

"What the hell?" Eren questions, hands placed on Levi's shoulders.

"Well then. I was gonna say you could room with me, but your lover has already beaten us to it." Armin smirks.

"Not you too, Armin." The brunette pouts.

"Enjoy your night, Eren." Mikasa winks.

The raven and the blonde start walking towards their rooms, and Eren calls out to them. The brunette could not believe this is happening to him. He hated Levi with a passion, but everyone was trying to make it seem as if they were gonna be a couple. To hell with that. He didn't see himself with the captain in any lifetime.

Eren's jolted in shock when he finally acknowledged the hand on his butt. His butt is very.......sensitive. His hands held onto Levi's shoulders tighter.

Eren couldn't see it, but a smirk is plastered all over the captain's face.

It felt like a lifetime when they finally made it to Levi's room. The captain tried to throw Eren onto the bed, but the fairy's wings prevented him from crashing. The brunette glares at the shorter male.

"Oh fuck you." Eren says, landing onto the bed safely.

"Watch your tongue." Levi warns.

"Or what? Gonna spank me?" Eren gives the captain a challenging glare.

"That doesn't sound so bad." The raven shrugs.

Eren twists his face up in disgust. "I was just joking, I would advise you not to try it."

Levi starts undressing, and the brunette's eyes widen. "Ah, must you have no shame?!"

The raven tilts his head in confusion. "What do you mean? There is nowhere else to change is there?"

Eren blushes and looks down. He wasn't use to such things. He looks up to see Levi in just boxers. His jaw drops.

As much as he hated to admit it, Levi is fucking goregous. His chest, arms, and torso were just defined with muscle. He would've never guessed from what he looked like in his uniform.

The raven turns to Eren. He smirks smugishly as his soon to be lover checks him out. At first, his crush on Eren felt one-sided, but now it looks like the old man is coming around. Levi puts on a pair of sweatpants. He would keep his shirt off so the brunette could admire him so more.

"Oi, eyes up here." 

Eren looks up at Levi, and then he turns away with a blush. "S-Sorry."

"Aren't you gonna you change?" Levi questions.

Eren looks down at his outfit. "Oh yea!"

He snaps his fingers and Eren is in just a long sleeve lavender sweater. Levi's eyes started to dilate. The brunette is such a lovely specimen. He finally got to see Eren's smooth legs uncovered. They were so long and beautiful. Eren turns over, sweater rising up to reveal.....white panties.

Eren looked back at Levi with a blush. "Aren't you gonna join me?"

This snaps Levi out of his trance. At the speed of light, the shorter male is in bed. A "wtf" look forms on Eren's face before he turns to look at Levi.

The raven is already admiring him. Eren blushes again. Wasn't he supposed to hate Levi? He hesitantly scoots towards him, legs tangling with the captain's.

Eren looks down at Levi's chest and uses a finger to draw circles on his chest. This is the most innocent thing but it has Levi's heart beating. "Even though, you are a huge dick, you are really beautiful."

Levi's eyes narrow at Eren. "Only a brat like you could fucking compliment and insult me at the same time."

"Older than youuuuu, boy." Eren sings.

"Whatever."

"Plus, you seem like the type of person to rarely compliment somebody but mean the opposite of what you say."

Levi shrugs as to say thay is something that he would do.

"I wouldn't do that to you." Levi says, resting his hands behind his head, looking at Eren.

He didn't have the intention of flexing, but it got Eren's attention. A blush fills the older male's face. "O-oh shut up."

"What? I mean it." Levi smiles.

"Aww, you actually smiled!" Eren coos, poking at Levi's cheeks.

The raven looks away with a little blush in his cheeks. "No, I didn't."

"Oh, you sure did. I have to make sure Hange knows about this." Eren giggles.

"I would kill you." Levi glares at him

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. A kid in an Old Man's body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am fucking terrible at summaries. I am sorry.

"Hanji, I think you are crazy. This is a total invasion on the couple's privacy." Armin complains.

"Who cares? I can't pass up the opportunity to see the babies cuddling or perhaps fucking." Hanji winks.

"Section Commander, with all due respect, I think you need to check in with a mental asylum." Jean glares at her.

"Well, there goes my young life. If they catch us, we will be dead. Especially with Levi and Eren's strength combined, it will be a very deadly scene." Connie whines.

"Don't worry, if they wake up and find us, I will slam the door fast. You guys need to run because for a midget, Levi is fast, and Eren has wings. This will most likely be a lose lose situation." Hanji nods as if accepting her fate.

"I guess we are going down with the ship." Krista says, laughing at her pun.

Ymir covers her mouth. "Honey, I love you, but just no."

* * *

Hanji opens the door to see Eren's arms wrapped around Levi's neck and his legs wrapped around his torso. The raven wrapped his biceps around the brunette's waist. Hanji, Krista, and Armin make an "aww" sound. Jean and Connie give them a look, and Mikasa and Ymir just shrug.

"Supposedly, Eren hates him." Mikasa says.

"Levi must've give him some good dick." Ymir shakes her head.

Mikasa's face turns from neutral to amused. Hanji coughs as if trying to cover up her laugh. Jean, Connie, Armin, and Krista look at her in shock.

Suddenly, Eren starts squirming awake. He yawns, and starts to stretch. One of Levi's eyes crack open. "Oi, brat! Stop moving!"

Eren's eyes gaze down at Levi. His face immediately turns red as he removes his legs from Levi's waist. Hanji squeals.

Eren and Levi's head snaps towards the door.

The group immediately turns silent. Levi raises an eyebrow in suspicion before narrowing his eyes at door. "When the hell did door open?"

"I was asleep this whole time." Eren shrugs.

"I am hoping to dear god that I think who it is, is not behind the door." Levi eyes squint even more.

Eren's eyes immediately widen. "This story will never stop spreading around the castle."

Eren snapped his fingers, and the door fully opened. Levi crossed his arms as he saw his peers standing there shocked, except for Ymir and Mikasa. Eren got up from the bed.

"Oh hell no. You guys are such dicks!" Eren whined.

"Oh shit! Guys, run!" Hanji yells as she starts running.

Everyone starts to run and Eren chases after them. He falls as soon as he gets out the door, but thanks to his powers, the floor underneath the cadets, trap their feet in rock. Hanji sighs. "Leave it to Eren, to still find a way to get us trapped."

Levi walks out the room, fully dressed in his uniform, to see Eren laying on the floor with his arms laying on the floor, back arched, and his butt on full display. The sweater rises up to show white panties. 

Mikasa and Armin give Levi a knowingly look.

Eren looks behind himself and sees the captain checking him out. He immediately gets up with a blush on his face. He pulls down the sweater.

Suddenly, Commander Erwin walks in the hallway in nothing but just a towel. Eren's eyes fill with hearts and his mouth flies open. "So, this is the commotion I heard."

Everyone stood in shock. While in a trance, Eren walks toward the Commander. Erwin eyes him. The brunette uses a finger to outline his muscles.

"Amazing." He says unconciously.

Erwin laughs, shooting Levi a smirk. Fumes immediately came out of the shorter male's head. Hanji grins at the blatant jealousy.

Eren hands start to touch Erwin's defined pecs, then move to his defined torso, outlining each ab. Mikasa and Armin laugh at Levi giving the Commander a bitchface. Krista pat's Levi's back, trying to get him to calm down.

"These are some nice muscles, you have there, Commander." Eren looks up with dreamy filled eyes.

"And that's a nice body you have there." Erwin smirks, eyes gazing up and down the brunette's sun-kissed legs.

Eren blushes. "You really think so?"

"Of course." Erwin smiles in return.

"Ok ok, this is very entertaining to look at, but Eren can you please remove this rock now?" Ymir asked with an annoyed tone.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot." Eren says.

He snaps his fingers and the rock is gone. Connie sighs, "It feels great to use my legs again."

"Yep, you are gonna need the stamina for when you are pounding Sasha." Eren winks at the grey-haired boy.

Connie winks back. "Damn straight."

Everyone looks at the boy in shock.

"I fucking knew Springer and Blouse were banging." Levi nods his head as if he is satisfied with Connie's statement.

* * *

Eren wears a golden halter top, and a golden mini skirt, to end the look he had on golden anklets. He teleports to the kitchen to see everyone, but Levi and Erwin. Guess they are caught up in their duties.

"So Eren spill, did you and Levi fuck? Is his dick huge? Are you guys dating?"

Eren covers his red face with his hands. "Hanji, I swear one day I will give you a slow, very torturous, painful death."

"That is nice and all, but spill!" Hanji leans forward on the table with excitement.

"No, we did not do that vulgar activity, I don't know his penis size, and no I am not dating the midget." Eren crosses his arms.

"Aww that sucks." Armin pouts.

"You fucking traitor." The brunette glares at the blonde.

"Watch, Eren. One day, you and Levi will get married and have a fairy baby with so much fucking strength that the walls will no longer be needed." Jean says with a smirk.

"You fucking assholes. None of that will happen." Eren growls, filling his plate of food with pancakes, eggs and bacon.

"See? That's the first step, you are already adopting the captain's language." Hanji squeals.

"Ughhh!" The brunette groans.

* * *

 Levi walks out of his office to check up on the brats that are supposed to clean up the horse stalls. He walks outside to see nobody. He checked the stalls and it is as dirty as it was before. He would kill those brats for slacking off.

Suddenly, he heard laughter. He looked up in the sky and saw Jean, Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, Armin, and Eren flying on a huge leaf. Screams of excitement escaped the group.

Levi's eyebrow twitched. "Oi!"

The flying leaf stopped. The group looked down. "You fucking brats have the damn nerve to slack off. Get down here!"

"Come and get us." Eren sticks out his tongue and the leaf starts going zig zag through the trees.

"That fucking princess. I am going to behead him when he gets down here." Levi mutters angrily.

After a bunch of flying, the group finally got down. Levi tapped his foot patiently, with crossed arms, glaring at all of them. Jean, Connie, Sasha, and Armin shiver in fear.

"Sorry guys, it was fun when it lasted." Eren laughs.

"Blouse, Springer, and Horsestein go clean the storage room." Levi orders.

The three whines as they retreat into the castle. Levi glares at Mikasa and Armin. "Now, you two get to cleaning the stalls."

Mikasa growls and Armin whines as they grab their brooms. Levi glare falls on Eren. He walks up to the brat, grabs his wrist, and drags him into the castle. 

Eren's eyes narrow at the hand gripping his wrist. He snatches his arm away and glares at the captain. Levi crosses his arms, "You may be essential to humanity, but best believe I will not let you come in and treat this place like a fucking playground. Don't intefere with their duties."

"Blah blah blah, you done?" Eren crosses his arms as his glare strengthens.

Levi grabs his wrist again with a strong grip that Eren didn't even think his midget body could muster. The brunette glares down at the raven. Levi hisses, "Eren, you will respect me."

"Newsflash, boy, I am not one of your recruits. My respect is earned." Eren growls

Levi slams Eren against the wall, arms pinned. Levi's eyes glow as he starts to nip at the brunette's neck. Eren eyes rolled back as he felt his brain turning to mush.

"Nya, Levi, ah!" Eren moans, "S-Stop."

"Keep making more noises. " Levi mutters into his neck.

"Captain, we're done-"

Jean stops mid sentence when he sees the scene in front of him. Eren's legs somehow moved on their own and wrapped around the shorter male's waist. Connie's wide eyes look at the brunette's flustered lust filled expression. Then, he looks at Levi's tilted head gazing at them in annoyance.

"Well then, I already knew you two were gonna fuck, but to do it in a public area." Jean scratched the back of his neck.

"Nasty asses." Connie shakes his head in shame.

Eren's face turns as red as a tomato as he teleports out of this fucked situation.

 

 

 


	6. A foolish mistake

Eren tapped his foot patiently. Commander Erwin asked Captain Levi and Section Commander Hanji to view the brunette's skills to see if he is an asset to humanity. Wasn't it obvious that he could leave this castle in a mess if he wanted to?

"From what I've seen, your abilities rely within the Earth?" Hanji questions, writing random stuff on her checkboard.

"Yes."

"Do you have any other elemental abilities?"

"My powers come from the Earth, the Sun, and Water all together." Eren answers, nonchalantly checking out his nails.

Levi side eyed Hanji as she started squealing. "Ah, he is so fucking awesome!"

Eren chuckles. Levi rolls his eyes. "Ok. We need you to display your skills, old man."

"Alright, if you wish." Eren says with a smirk.

The brunette summons a boulder, grabs it, and throws it into the forest, breaking all the trees. Next, he clasps his hands together and a tsunami full of water starts coming towards them, but he brings it to a halt before anyone gets wet. Then, he summons a huge orb of sun energy and throws it at the ground, leaving a big hole in the ground.

Hanji's mouth was basically on the ground, even Levi is impressed. Eren shakes his head as if to say he is not done. "I need you guys to get back on this one."

Levi and Hanji ran to the castle door. They stood from there to watch. Eren flew up, then he flew down and punched the ground,  **hard.** So hard that the ground broke apart. There was a huge hole leading all the way to the forest. Trees started falling into the huge crack. Levi's eyes almost came out of his head and Hanji started fangirling.

"Levi! Your boyfriend is so strong!" She squeals.

"Hanji, you don't want to get punched, do you?" Eren gives her a very frightening death stare.

"N-No." She stutters.

"I would never cross him, shit. He is too fucking strong for his own good. Imagine our children-"

Eren grabs Levi's wrist painfully tight. "What gives you the idea that you and I would ever have kids? What even gives you the image that you would ever put your dick in me?

Levi hisses at the tight grip on his wrist. He masks his pain with a smirk at Eren. "I know you want Humanity's Strongest in your ass, baby boy."

Eren's eyes narrow at Levi. "Kids and absurd delusions."

 Levi rolls his eyes at the comment before whispering into the boy's ear. "C'mon Eren, you would love being under me as I fuck your pretty ass into the matress, or would you prefer watching me insert my dick into your little hole as I spread it open and tear it apart?" 

A red blush appears on his face. Eren opens his mouth to answer, but Hanji coughs. They bring their attention to her.

"So, you two have a pretty hardcore sex life. That is nice, but this is an open area. Have some self control." Hanji grins before she walks into the castle.

"I hate everyone here. I don't want to have sex with Levi, why won't anybody understand that." He mutters, letting go of Levi's wrist.

He turns back to his destruction on the earth. He closes his eyes as he clasps his hands together. He heals all the damage he has done. The ground and trees are all back in place. Levi watched on in admiration.

When Eren turned around and saw the stupid look on the captain's face. He leaned to the side and saw the man's eyes still on him. He rolls his eyes.

"Yes, I know I am sexy. You can stop staring now." Eren winks at the shorter male.

Instead of stopping, Levi's eyes casually strolled down the boy's legs. The brunette felt his cheeks heat up. The taller male hated the captain with a passion, but that man is starting to do wonders to him, and he hates it. Levi is such a hot, I mean fucking, asshole. Plus, the man had such ambitions to fuck him. Eren wanted to give up his virginity to the one who he really truly loved, but Levi is so sure he will get Eren before any guy does.

Little did they know, 2 titan shifters were observing.

* * *

 Eren is restocking every shop in the district. Not even a few months, and supply is going low. "What can I say? Who doesn't love food?"

He looks to his right and he sees two males walking towards him in survey corps uniform.

"Hey, what are you soldiers doing out so late?" He questions.

"We were just trying to get some of the new cranberry juice before anyone else does, have some." The blonde one says, offering him a drink.

Eren smiles as he takes the drink. He takes a sip. "Oh my god!. This is so sweet, I love it!"

"See." The taller one says with a grin.

All of a sudden, the princess felt tired. The blonde one whispers to him "Princess, just so you know, I am the Armored Titan, and he is the colossal titan."

Eren's eyes widened, before trying to keep himself awake. His attempts went to shit because he fell to the ground, and went to bed.

The blonde picks him up in his arms and starts walking to the direction beyond the walls.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. The lesson of the day

Levi rolls over to wrap his arms around Eren, but he is not there. One eye opens in panic. "Where the hell is he?"

Levi looks and looks and there is no Eren to be found. Was he in the dining hall? No. Was he outside? No. 

He saw Mikasa and Armin coming from the storage room. "Do you guys know where Eren is?"

"In your bed. Where else could he possibly be?" Mikasa deadpans.

"Very funny. No, he is not in my bed." Levi rolls his eyes.

"In Erwin's bed?" Armin questions.

"I will feed your head to the titans." The raven's neutral face turns deadly.

The blonde cowers away. "S-sorry captain."

"No, seriously. He didn't come back from restocking the shops yesterday." Levi says in a worried tone.

"Captain, please be rational. You know how huge Shiganshina District is?" 

"Armin. The old man is a fairy. With a snap of his finger, the whole district would be full of food." Levi deadpans.

Armin nods his head as if to say Levi is right.

Mikasa's eyes suddenly widen. "Shit, shit, shit!"

She starts walking in circles. Levi raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"I overhead two soldiers that were dressed in a Survery Corp uniform, that they would need Eren for a coordinate. Now, that I think about it those two soldiers looked a lot like Reiner and Bertolt."

Levi's eyes changed from steely gray to glowy red. He didn't say a word as he walked over to the Commander's Office. He would sure make those shitheads pay.

 

* * *

 

Eren's eyes open and he sees two males standing there watching him. He looks around and he realizes he is in a...cell. Eren tries to move his arms and chains move along with him.

Memories from last night came flooding in. His eyes narrow at his two kidnappers.

"Let me go at this instant." He demands.

"Nuh uh uh, princess!" The blonde evily grins.

"No, bastard. You don't have a choice, because no bitch owns me. You will let me go." Eren hisses.

"Listen, you little shit. You have no right to be making demands." The taller one says, grabbing his chin.

"One, yes I do because you are inferior to me. Two, I am older than you, learn your place." Eren says, giving him a frightening glare.

"Who knew that a little princess could be so feisty?" He grins.

"I did, because not all princesses are stuck up." The brunette says, "I advise you not to test me because I can end your life in a snap of a finger."

"Yea yea, sure princess. You got me shaking." The taller one mocks.

Eren sighs and he holds his cool. He knew he could fool them. "What is your name by the way?"

"I am Reiner." The blonde says, "And that is Bertolt."

"Lovely." The brunette grins.

 

* * *

 

Eren waited for Reiner to leave so it was just Bertolt guarding him. He gave the taller one a death glare and he grins back. That grin is replaced with shock when the princess turns the chains into rock. He cracks it.

"Not such of a frilly princess now, huh." The brunette mocks.

Bertolt tries to grab his arms, but Eren grabs his first, and he pins him to the ground. "Maybe, you learned your lesson. Learn who you pick a fight with, because there is always someone badder than you." Eren grins.

The taller one looks back in fear as his arms turn to rock. The brunette winks before teleporting out of the cell. He looks through the forest to see a bunch of soldiers riding on horses. He smiles even wider when he sees Levi.

He didn't realize that Reiner came up behind him with his 3dm gear until he felt his arms being pulled. Before Eren could react, Levi already grabbed him and cut Reiner's hands off. A cry escaped the blonde. Eren watched in shock and admiration as the raven's eyes turned red.

"Don't you ever touch what's mine ever again." He threatens.

Levi flew them to a tree where Reiner couldn't find them. Eren sat on his knees and Levi faced him with crossed arms. "Don't you ever-"

The raven is silenced by the brunette's lips. He grabs both sides of Levi's face to deepen the kiss. The captain was too full of shock to react. Eren breaks the kiss.

Tears stroll down his face. "Thank you, for saving me."

"I mean, your the one who actually escaped." Levi mutters with a blush spreading across his face.

Eren grins with a tear stained face. "No, you saved me. I probably would have been killed by a titan without you."

"You are such a dick." The brunette laughs while breaking into more tears, "But when it comes down to it. You are a kind person who protects his peers, so I thank you. I was such an asshole to you. I didn't give you a chance, but you opened my eyes. You truly do care about me."

Levi sat there in shock, looking at Eren break into tears. He didn't think that brunette would ever return his feelings, but he did. It made Levi's heart swell with joy.

He slowly brought his hand up to wipe Eren's tears. Then, he grabs Eren's chin and kisses him. Eren immediately kisses back.

 

Little did they know, there was an audience. Hanji held her hands together, with a smile, looking like a proud mom. Armin wiped his tears, and Mikasa gave a round of applause with a wide smile.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

It's night time. Eren spent the rest of the day with his friends, and with Levi.  _Wink wink._ The squad kept on forming hearts around the couple.

The brunette couldn't hear the end of it.

"You said you weren't gonna fall for Levi, huh?"

"I knew you were gonna fall in love with him one way or another." 

"You guys are so adorable."

Eren's face turned as red as a literal red velvet cake.  Levi smirks before kissing the brunette on the cheek. The squad swooned even more.

* * *

Levi came out of the bathroom to see the fairy kneeling on the bed in a white see through baby doll nightie. He could see Eren's white lace panties. He licked his lips.

Eren's eyes filled with hearts when he saw his lover in just a towel with water strolling down his body. He knew he was giving off a sweet aroma because he wanted to make love with Levi. Today's events made him see what he had in front of him, and it made him realize who he truly loved.

Levi sniffed at the aroma. It made his eyes roll back. He looked at the brunette with loving eyes.

Eren's face is red and he is biting his lip.

"L-Levi." He calls out with a whiny tone.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He replied.

Eren rolled over onto his stomach. Body against the matress, but butt out in the air. Levi's pupils dilates. 

"I'm sorry for the strong scent. It is coming from here." He pulls his panties to the side and he has a rose marking covering his hole.

Levi's dick started to harden. Eren pants like a kitten in heat. He clenches the sheets.

"This marking gives me female attributes. If you fill my hole up with your sperm, it creates a womb inside of me. The next time you do so, I get pregnant." He explains in a breathy voice.

Levi dropped his towel. The brunette's mouth dropped open at the sight of his cock. He got onto the bed. His hand runs over the curve of Eren's ass.

"Do you want to have my babies, Eren?" Levi asked with a husky tone.

"Yes." 

The raven kisses the side of his neck. "Face towards me."

Eren kneeled in front of him and Levi immediately grabs the side of his face and kisses him. The brunette melts. He kisses back with the same intensity.

Levi licks at his bottom lip and Eren willingly opens his mouth. The captain slips his tongue inside, dominating the brunette's mouth.

Moans escaped Eren. Levi broke the kiss to pull the brunette's nightie over his head. He pushes the brat down, and Eren looks up with lust filled eyes, and open pink lips.

He takes off his panties. The raven looks down at Eren with admiration. "Ready to have a baby?"

The brunette holds his legs open, showing his lover everything. Slick dripping from his hole to make it easier."Yes, please."

Levi smiles. A genuine smile. He leans down. The smell is heavy here. He inserts his tongue and his eyes rolls back.

Eren let out a mewl. He tasted so sweet. Levi laps at his hole making Eren moan loudly. He tries to cover up his noises.

"Baby, don't do that. Make me hear how I good I make you feel." 

Eren brings down his hands. Levi took a last lick at the sweet flavor. Then, he positions his cock at his hole.

The brunette eyes widen as he sees his lover's cock slowly going into his hole. "Um, isn't that gonna tear me apart?"

Eren's eyes meet Levi's. More slick leaves his hole when he sees his lover bite his lips. "Yea, I am gonna tear your hole apart, then seal it together with my sperm."

A whine escaped his lips. His eyes go back down. Levi slowly inserts his cock all the way in. Eren's face scrunches up in pain then his face contorts into a face full of pleasure.

Levi doesn't hold back. He thrusts into his ass, fulling Eren up inside. "Nya! Levi, ah!"

"I remember I said I would, urgh, have you in this position, didn't I?" Levi smirks.

"Ah! Ah! Shut up!" Eren moans with his eyes rolling back.

With each thrust, Levi went even deeper and faster. Eren couldn't keep up. Pants and moans filled the room. 

Levi bent Eren in half as he slammed in, hitting the brunette's prostate. Eren's eyes rolled back. His tongue flies out from the intensity. 

The brunette's hand wraps around his length and he starts to stroke it. Sexy grunts leave Levi as he gets closer and closer to his climax. The raven pulls out, only to slam back in, which makes Eren release his cum. Levi gripped his thighs brutally as he thrusts in deeper and harder, making Eren's hole sensitive.

"Ah! I feel so tingly and full inside!" He moans.

With a final thrust, Levi comes, creating a womb inside of Eren. The brunette pants. Eren wants to make love with Levi if it felt this good all the time.

The raven suddenly grabs his leg, turning him over. Eren has his body against the matress, but his ass on full display. More slick flows down his thigh. He shakes his ass, trying to signal that he needs a cock in his ass to full him up again.

Eren looks back at Levi with lust filled eyes. "C'mon, impregnate me. Let's have children."

Levi is gone for. He grabs Eren's butt and slams in with no mercy. The brunette's eyes roll back and his tongue flies out.

His body rocked back against Levi's with each thrust. He could feel it so deep inside that it made his mind turn to mush.

"Ah! Yes! Please, give me more!" Eren moans.

Levi granted his request. He is thrusting into places that the brunette didn't even know exist. Eren's hands clench at the sheets. Levi lets out low grunts which makes Eren's mind turn even more to mush.

A scream filled the air again, when the raven hit his prostate. He lets out a series of flirtatious moans. "Y-Yes! Please fill me up with your sperm! I want to have your baby, please!"

Levi leans down, chest and torso touching Eren's back. He whispers into the brunette's ear. "When did you become such a cock slut?"

Eren's face turns red. He is too full of cock in his ass that he can't even respond. His brain went to mush each time Levi thrusted deeper and deeper.

Levi slams in one more time, making Eren come. The raven releases his cum deep inside Eren. A small moan escapes the princess' pink lips.

Pants fill the room before Eren moans again at Levi thrusting into his sensitive hole.

"Leviii." The brunette whines, "I don't think my ass can take anymore."

"Bullshit." Levi says, "A cock slut can take plenty."

Eren is about to protest until the raven slams into his ass with no mercy. His eyes roll back and he bites his lip. He definitely couldn't think rationally at this rate. His hands clenched tightly at the sheets as his ass got filled.

"Ah, Levi! Nya!" He moans.

Eren chants Levi's name, wanting the whole world to hear him. To let every other girl or boy know that Levi is his. The raven leans down at licks at the back of Eren's neck.

Then, he bites. The brunette cums at the moment. Eren whimpers as he feels blood running down his neck. Luckily, Levi licks it all up then sucks on the mark happily.

With a few more thrusts, Levi cums inside of Eren for the third time. Once the raven pulls out, the brunette falls forward. Pants fill the room.

Levi runs a hand through his sweat drenched hair. He then grabs the sheets, and he covers Eren and himself. Levi then wraps his arms around the boy's stomach, knowing that a bundle of joy would come soon.

* * *

 

Levi and Eren have no consideration. They were so loud that even cadets from downstairs could hear them. Hanji got the worst of the noise. Usually, Hanji would love to hear such noises, she would even want to be there to see what is happening. However, she had some important duties to attend to early in the morning, and she got 0 rest because of the couple.

When Eren showed up at breakfast, everyone refused to look at him. Eren tilts his head in confusion.

There is nothing wrong with his appearance because Eren looked amazing today. A blue chocker with gold lining, a strapless blue top with gold lining, a long flowy blue skirt, with slits at the side and gold lining. To end it, he had gold bracelets and a gold anklet on.

"Guys?" Eren asked with concern.

"You are a total slut for cock." Armin mutters.

The brunette's face turns as red as a tomato. He slowly falls to the floor, clutching his face. "No no no!"

"Yes, yes, yes! You are so vocal about it too." Armin continues.

Eren dies of embarrassment on the floor. Then, Mikasa chimes in.

"You shameless little slut. Everybody in the castle did not need to know what you were doing."

Just when they thought the boy's face couldn't get any redder. It looked like Eren''s face was gonna explode from embarrassment.

 

 


	9. Baby on the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ......

Throughout the day, Eren has been throwing up. He guesses it is just stomach cramps until Hanji does an experiment on him. The female scientist squeals when she finds out.

"OH MY GOD!!!! YOU ARE PREGNANT WITH LEVI'S CHILD!" she screams.

A big smile breaks out on Eren's face. The brunette never pictured he would ever like Levi, let alone have a baby with him. That was until Levi became his midget-sized hero.

"I am so happy for you. That baby is gonna be so adorable, and he is gonna be an overpowered one at that. With both of your strength combined, Shiganshina won't even be a thing." Hanji rants.

Eren blushes. "C'mon now."

"I am being serious."

Suddenly, Levi walks in. He spots the brunette. He gives his lover a little peck before turning to Hanji.

"So, you've had Eren all this time." 

"That is beside the point." Hanji grins, "Your little beauty right here is pregnant."

Happiness instantly fills the raven's heart. "No shit. I came in Eren 3 times to get that baby."

The room gets quiet. Levi looks at Eren and his mouth is practically on the floor, his face is all red, and his eyes are wide. Hanji raises her eyebrows in amusement and shock.

Levi laughs. Hanji's eyes widen and she blushes a little at the fact Levi is capable of such a sound. That laugh could cure diseases.

"Might as well tell the whole castle while you are at it, dickbag." Eren says.

"I mean the whole castle heard your moans when I was fucking you." Levi retorts.

Eren's whole entire face turns red. Hanji cackles. The brunette gets up and walks out of the room, leaving the raven and the scientist to die with laughter. Teasing Eren is just too funny.

* * *

 

Armin and Mikasa's jaws drop at the news. Eren? Having a baby? With Levi?!

"I knew you had intense sex with Levi, but damn he filled you up with babies too?" Armin shrieks.

"Armin. Please do not start." Eren whines.

"That baby might as well be a superhuman. The genes would be insane." Mikasa says.

"I know right?" The blonde agrees.

"You, Mikasa, and Hanji are ridiculous." Eren facepalms.


	10. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's bump is starting to form and with it he kinda grew boobs, and he doesn't like it one bit.

Within few weeks, Eren already had a baby bump. He doesn't mind the bump. He thought it was adorable that everybody could see the creation that grew inside of him. What he does mind though, is the new addition. 

"Ah!" Eren screams.

Levi jumps out the bed in a hurry. He opens the bathroom door in a second. The raven looks around for the cause of the problem.

"Eren, what's wrong?"

The brunette's face turns red in embarrassment. Levi notices the arm covering his chest. While he does this, it's like he is pushing something together, as if he has......boobs?

"Eren. Remove your arm." The captain commands.

"No." 

"Eren."

"I don't wanna."

"It is not what you wanna do, it is what you are gonna do." Levi said with such a dominant tone.

Eren whines. He wants to obey him, but he also doesn't want Levi to see him like this. He doesn't get anymore time to disobey because Levi snatches his arm. The brunette yelps.

Silence fills the room for a few minutes as the raven's eyes scanned Eren's boobs. The brunette closed his eyes and looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry Levi, that I don't look very-"

"Eren. You are sexy." Levi interrupts.

"What?" Eren questions.

"You are sexy. You are over here ashamed of your boobs, but they just add onto your beauty." 

"L-Levi, stop lying."

"If you weren't pregnant, I would fuck you right now." The captain admits with no shame.

The brunette covers his flustered face. "As much as I would like that, I don't think I can take your dick fucking me into places I didn't even knew exist at the moment."

Levi snorts. Suddenly, out of curiosity, the raven grabs Eren's boobs. The brunette yelps in surprise.

Levi eyes them as if he hasn't seen them before. He pushes them together repeatedly. Eren lets out soft moans.

"L-Levi, they are not toys." 

The raven looks up at him. "Are you sure? They are pretty fun to play with."

The brunette pouts. "Ugh! Sometimes, you are just really unbearable."

"Nah, you love me." Levi grins.

* * *

 

Eren was making Levi crazy. The night gowns made the brunette's body look so fuckable. One time, Eren wore a burgundy nightgown with a slit at both sides, making his legs look so smooth and sexy, and made his boobs look so full and nice. Thanks to the baby bump, the nightgown didn't cover what it was supposed to cover. When Eren bent over, Levi could see the fairy's bare, round, and bouncy ass.

The raven couldn't take anymore. He took off his shirt and pulled his pants down until he is just in his boxers. He comes up behind Eren, wrapping his arms around the baby bump, and pushing his clothed erection in between Eren ass cheeks.

A gasp escaped the brunette's mouth. Those few actions made Eren's rationality start to fall, and he started giving off that sweet scent that drove Levi mad. The princess could not take this.

"I told you I wouldn't do anything since you're pregnant, but looks like a naughty someone wants to tempt me."

"I-I don't know what you are talking about."

"Ah you do." Eren doesn't know why, but Levi's voice made that sound a little bit too sexy.

"Wearing these nightgowns that fit your body so right, and plus you wear no underwear underneath it." Levi says, sniffing at the back of Eren's neck.

The brunette shivered. He could not take this. The raven's voice, touch, and closeness is doing too much to his insides. 

Levi starts rubbing his sensitive boobs together, making Eren moan. The raven starts licking at the shell of his ear. All this stimulation is too much for the brunette to take.

"I am gonna fuck you so hard, princess. Probably gonna knock you up with a second baby." The raven purrs.

Eren moans, clenching the sheets underneath him. Rationality went out through the window. He bends over, presenting his ass to Levi. The raven bites his lips at the display.

"Such a good boy." 

The captain pulls down his boxers. He strokes his cock a little before entering Eren's wet entrance. The brunette moans softly.

Levi pulls out slowly, then takes Eren by surprise when he slams in. The brunette moans loudly. It's too deep. He could feel Levi's cock in too many places. He felt his brain going to mush.

"Damn Eren, you are so tight. Fuck, it is so nice inside you." Levi groans.

The brunette moans. "Nya, Levi! You are so deep! Stop stirring my inside up!"

Levi loved the fact he could make Eren into a total cockslut. He loved the fact he made Eren go crazy with a just few touches. Well, Levi loved everything about Eren.

Eren must've looked like a whore. His cheeks were red, his eyes rolled back, his mouth fell open with his tongue out from the intensity. Levi protectively touched his bump as he brutally slammed into his insides. Eren soon started seeing white and he let out his load onto the sheets.

With a few more brutal thrusts, Eren's anal wall is painted white with come. The raven hovered over his lover. Sweat dripping from his bangs onto the brunette's back. Levi admired Eren's slutty face. The brunette looks so satisfied.

With Levi's come and cock lodged into his hole at the same time, he felt so full. The rationality he slowly gained back, went back to nush. "L-Levi. Having your cock and come inside me at the same time is way too fulling. Can you pull out, p-please?"

The raven is tempted to fill up Eren again with more come, but his lover needs the rest. He pulls out slowly, but Eren's hole suddenly clamped down on his cock. Levi grins.

"Eren, you kinda need to let your death grip on my cock go, in order for me to pull out."

The brunette blushes in embarrassment. "S-Sorry."

He tries his best to unclench, and is finally successful. Levi cleans Eren and himself up. He changes the sheets and they get ready to fall asleep. Levi's hand protectively on Eren's stomach.

 

 


	11. Idk what to name this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi find out the gender of their baby. The fairy goes on a shopping spree, but a familiar enemy pops up.

"Oh my god!" Hanji squeals.

"What?" Eren asks.

"Looks like you are having....TWINS!!!" 

The brunette's eyes widen. Looks like he is carrying double the joy in his stomach. He did not know what to say.

"1 boy, and 1 girl."

Eren's arms unconciously wrap around his baby bump. He didn't expect to carry 2 babies within him, but he loved it. The brunette would carry 200 children for Levi. That is how much he loved him.

As Eren gets up, Hanji hands him a bottle of pills. "Just in case you feel any pain, take these."

"Thanks." He smiles.

Eren closes the door behind him. Suddenly, Levi walks by, and stops when he sees his lover. Eren always dresses nicely, even when he is carrying children within him. The brunette is wearing a white long sleeve v-neck crop top with gold lining, a long white flowy skirt with one slit at the side, and golden sandals. To finish the look, he has a flower crown on the top of his head.

"Hey." Levi approaches him.

"Hey." Eren blushes.

"You found out the gender?" Levi asks.

"Well, genders." 

The raven raises an eyebrow. The brunette says, "Hanji told me that we are having twins. 1 boy, 1 girl."

Levi's eyes widen. A huge smile breaks out on his face. Eren's whole face turns red. His lover is so gorgeous when he shows emotion, happy emotion.

Levi hugs Eren. He peppers his face with kisses. The brunette grins as he hugs his lover back.  "Leviii." 

"Yes?"

"If you would let go, I could go start on baby shopping." Eren giggles.

"Fine, but i am coming." Levi says, releasing his hold.

* * *

 

People came up to Eren and Levi, congratulating them on the pregnancy. Some people were shocked that those two out of all people would get together. Other people saw it coming. Levi looks at Eren with so much love, no matter how many times they fought.

Eren whistles and a bird flies through the window. He smiles, "can you hold this for me, please?"

The bird chirps in response. The brunette hands him the basket. Levi loves Eren's powers so much. So unique, pure, and heavenly.

Levi hugs Eren from behind, kissing his neck. The brunette sighs in content. "I'm gonna take care of the boys clothes before you turn our son into a crossdresser."

Eren gasps in faux outrage. "How dare you?"

"I want our son to be a womanizer, not a woman." Levi says as he walks into the boy section.

The brunette shakes his head with a grin on his face. "I hate you."

"Love you too." The raven shouts back.

Before you know it, the basket is full of baby clothes. Eren had to summon another bird and basket. Thank god the twins have parents that know how to dress. 

The brunette hears footsteps coming towards him. He looks up to see none other than....Reiner. A scowl forms on his face.

"Nice to see you again, princess." The blonde smiles.

"The feeling is not mutual." Eren hisses, crossing his arms.

Reiner eyes fall to the fairy's stomach. "I see that you are pregnant."

"Yea, what's it to you?" The brunette's eyes narrow.

"You won't be much use to me with a child, unless I cut it out of you." Reiner says tauntingly.

"Touch me or my kids, and you will regret it."

He comes closer. Eren's defensive instincts get ready to kick in. Reiner leans forward, but somebody appears in front of him. It's Levi!

Levi's deadly glare pierces through him. He grabs the blonde's arm, twists it behind his back, and trips him, making Reiner fall forward. 

The raven looks back, greyish blue eyes staring at him. "Touch him or my kids and I'll torture you to death."

Levi leads Eren to register. They check out and leave the store, leaving Reiner in pain. 

The raven picks the brunette up, immediately making him wrap his arms around his neck. Eren blushes as he admires Levi's features. Nice long eyelashes that bring out his eyes, narrow nose, nice pink lips, and light flawless skin.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Levi says.

Eren's face turns entirely red. He buries his face into his lover's neck to hide his embarrassment. The raven snorts. He swears Eren will be the death of him. No human being could be so fucking adorable.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Stress is what killed the Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to start off 2018 right. I haven't updated in a while so here you go, enjoy.

Eren woke up to his lover admiring him. A smile breaks out on his face. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Levi responds.

"You were." Eren grins, "You are too cute!"

"If anyone's cute, it's you." Levi smiles, flipping Eren over.

The brunette lets out an adorable yelp. The raven starts attacking his face with kisses. Laughter fills the room. "Leviiii, stop."

"No can do, someone as cute as you deserves all the kisses in the world."

Levi continues his attack on Eren's neck. At first it was playful, but now it's seductive and serious. He starts sucking on multiple places, leaving marks all over.

Eren lets out a moan. Levi looks up at him with a smirk. "Now, I'll stop."

"You are such a whorebag." Eren rolls his eyes.

"Thank you, dear." 

* * *

 

During the coarse of the day, the brunette had lots of jobs to complete. He wanted to donate food to the homeless, so he did. He had to restock every store with supplies. Hanji had to test him for any type of diseases or disorders that could affect his pregnancy. 

Alot of stress has been put on Eren's shoulders, and Levi doesn't like it one bit. Each time Erwin would give him a job, Levi told Eren to decline, but being the total sweetheart that he is, he took every job because he did not want to be rude.

Eren is carrying not just one kid, two kids. He can't handle this much stress, nor can their children. Levi is gonna put an end to this.

He goes back to his room. First thing he sees is Eren with his head in his hands. Levi's face is full of concern. "Babe?"

Eren lifts his head up to face his lover. Levi feels his heart crack when he sees emerald eyes change to golden with tears strolling down his face. When Eren's eyes become golden, it expresses that he is not happy.

"L-Levi, I feel so stressed out. I can't take it. Our children can't take it. It feels terrible." Eren says, voice cracking and all.

"Aw, baby. I can't take it when you cry." Levi responds, wiping his tears before kissing his forehead.

"How about you get some rest while I take care of the situation?" 

"Yes. I appreciate that, thank you."

Eren turns on his side, arms protectively holding his belly. Before you know it, the brunette is knocked out. Speaking of knocking, somebody is at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Erwin."

"Go away." Levi hisses.

"I need to speak to Eren."

Levi opens the door a little. Blue eyes meet protective red eyes. "Which is why I told you to go away. Listen up, fuckhead. Eren is carrying MY children and if you end up the reason why Eren has a miscarriage, I will end up in jail and possibly executed because I will fucking kill you."

Levi's eyes turn back to blue. "Have a nice shitty day."

He slams the door.

 

 


	13. 9 months go by fast

           9 months go by fast. Eren has experienced some of the greatest pain but some of the happiest moments. Levi and Eren bought their own apartment. They would need privacy and space for their twins.

            Currently, Levi is holding Eren's hand tightly. Eren already pushed the first kid out. He looks exactly like Levi. Black hair and grey eyes.  Tears come falling out of his eyes as he pushes. He doesn't know how women do it. This is the most painful experience. His asshole is gonna be loose.

            "One last final push, she's almost out." The doctor says.

            Eren groans as he pushes. He bites his lip. So much energy. He sighs with relief when he feels the baby leave. He falls back against the pillow.

             Levi smiles as the doctor hands him his daughter. Loud cries fill the room. Eren stares admiring the sight. She looks mostly like Eren, but has Levi's black hair. He's glad the twins got a fair share of both of their traits.

           "Mini Eren is so adorable." Levi grins.

           Eren blushes at the compliment. "Mini Levi is gonna be handsome just like his dad."

          Levi smirks at him. He leans down and gives his lover a kiss. Now that the twins were here, Levi lives solely for them and Eren. Eren needs him to be here for their kids.

          The doctors had left to give them some time. Eren moves over so Levi can lay next to him. The brunette is just glad that after this he won't have titties. Back problems were not a good look.

           Mini Levi is busy drinking from Eren's breasts while Levi played with Mini Eren. They were so happy. Eren is happy looking at Levi being happy. He used to be so unhappy or that's what it looked like. Levi is the only person Eren knew that could be happy but look mad at the same time.

         "What'cha thinking about?" Levi asks.

         "How cute you look when you are happy." Eren says.

           The raven raises a brow. "Am I ugly when angry?"

            "Nah, you are even hotter. Just not when you are angry at me." The brunette grins.

             The nurse comes in. "You have visitors."

              Armin, Mikasa, Hange, Jean, and Connie walk in. Eren smiles at them. Hange is the first one to say something.

             "HOLY WALL MARIA, EREN AND LEVI HAVE THE CUTEST BABIES!"

             For the second time in his life, Levi smiles at something Hange says. Mikasa comes up to the bed. "Can I hold grumpy pants the 2nd?" 

             Levi growls at her. Eren carefully places his baby in her hands. Mikasa squeals a little. "Oh my god!"

            Eren thought of a name for their daughter. "Hey Levi."

            Levi turns his head to Eren. His pupils instantly dilate. A blush forms on the brunette's face. 

            "How about Emerald for our daughter?" He says, "Emerald Oracle Ackerman."

             A big smile breaks out on Levi's gorgeous face. "Beautiful."

            "LEVI AND EREN SITTING IN A TREE, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Jean, Connie, and Hange sing.

            Eren covers his face. Levi hisses at them. "We are in a hospital, have some decency."

            Mikasa places the baby in Armin's hands. He smiles. Levi thinks of a name for their son. Instantly, a name came to mind.

            "Rivai. Rivai Opal Ackerman." 

             Eren smiles. He wraps his arms around Levi's neck. "We are the best baby namers!"

             "I just thought. Now that you guys have your own apartment, we don't get get to hear you two have sex. Damn!" Hange pouts.

              Jean looks at her in disgust. "So you enjoy listening to them have sex?"

              Eren blushes. "You weirdo!"

               Levi smirks at Eren's reaction. Hey, it wasn't his fault that Eren is a vocal fellow. That's the second best part of sex. The best part was Eren turning 50 shades of red. His reactions during sex were the best. Where his eyes would roll back or where his tongue would fly out. Damn, Eren is a slutty whore in bed.

              And.......here comes a boner. 

 

         


End file.
